


Sacrifice

by ashygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Arranged Marriage, Galra Keith (Voltron), Multi, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygirl/pseuds/ashygirl
Summary: Lance is the Prince of Altea who is arranged to marry Prince Lotor, but later realizes that he has fallen in love with a certain Galran Guard. But a Prince doesn't always get what he wants.





	1. For A Sister

Since Lance was a little boy, he was taught that one day he would need to sacrifice himself and his freedom for his kingdom. That was his job as the Prince of Altea. He accepted this and it became a part of him. He never spoke out and never made any inappropriate comments, he locked away that part of himself that desperately wanted to speak out and be seen and heard. The only people that known of this part of him was his older sister, Allura and his uncle Coran.  
Lance who had recently turned 18 didn’t realize that his day of self sacrifice was nearing. His older sister Allura who was going to be Queen one day, had secretly fallen in love with her guard, Shiro. Shiro was a kind hearted man, he brought out the best in Allura so of course Lance approved of their relationship. But things weren’t going so good between the Alteans and the Galra, fights started out between the two group of people. So Lance’s father decided that it was time to form a sort of alliance between the Alteans and the Galra, a marriage sort of alliance.  
So the King of Altea began sorting out a party to be able to arrange the marriage between the future King of the Galras, Prince Lotor, and Princess Allura. But Allura was afraid and sad at this turn of events so she went to see her younger brother, Lance, for help.  
Minutes after Lance hears the news of Allura’s arranged marriage, he hears a knock at his door. “Lance I...I need your help.” He pulls himself away from his book and goes to his door where he finds Allura, Shiro and Coran waiting. They come in and Lance sits her on his couch and tries his best to comfort her.   
“I just don’t know what to do. I love Shiro and I want to be with him, but I can’t if I get married off to Prince Lotor.” Lance looks at her with sympathetic eyes, and clears his thought, “As the prince of Altea I should tell you the future queen of Altea to do as your father asks...but as your brother I just want you to be happy.” Allura looks up at him with fond eyes and he gives her his best smile and says, “If there is anything I can do to help just let me know, I want you and Shiro to be happy together.”  
"Lance you do realize the weight of those words, right?" Coran questions, "You could possibly have to marry the next ruler of the Galra." Lance smiles sadly at the words, "If it is for my sister I would do anything." Allura pulls her little brother into her arms, "Your words mean so much to me, thank you."  
The night of the party arrives, Lance and Allura dress in their best clothes and try their best to give each other a supportive smile. They then leave for the big party.  
When Lance arrives he can’t help his mouth from gaping. He’s never seen so many Galra before in his life! There were probably about over a hundred of them. He immediately feels eyes on him and Allura as they enter the room, so he adjusts his composure and starts towards his father who is currently talking to a tall and intimidating Galra, who Lance guesses must be the king of the Galra.  
When Lance reaches them he goes into a deep bow and plasters a smile on his lips, “Your highness, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Zarkon, the King of the Galra, replies with, “And you too Prince Lance, have you meet my son Lotor.”   
Immediately a Galra with long white hair steps out from behind Zarkon and takes Lance’s hand and places a kiss, scaring Lance enough to let down his guard but only for a second. He quickly regains his posture and bows to the smirking Galran. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Lotor” Lance forces out.   
“And you too, gorgeous.” Lance can feel a blush spreading across his face and has to hold himself back from punching Lotor. Lance takes a chance and looks at Allura who seems to be holding back a scoff. Lance knew that Allura never liked Lotor and he now sees why. He also knew that if he has to convince Lotor to marry him instead, no matter if he likes him or not. Now the hard part would be convincing Lotor.  
Prince Lotor then whispers something into King Zarkon ear, where he replies with a nod. “It seems my son doesn’t want to marry your daughter Allura. He instead wants to marry your son Lance here.” Lance’s jaw actually drops to the floor. Well that was unexpected.


	2. For A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does something for his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfiction I've ever written.

Everything was moving too fast. One moment it was Lotor stating he wanted Lance over Allura and the next it was Lance being told to pack his bags.  
“I knows it’s going to be stressful and hard to give up your freedom, but Lance I just want to say I’m proud of you for accepting the proposal.” Alfor beams at his son with a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “It probably was unexpected, I know it was for me. But this is really going to strengthen both our empires and spread peace throughout both.”  
“I know Dad, it’s just was a shock to me but I’ll do whatever I can for our kingdom.” Lance soothes his father, knowing he blames himself for his children not having any say in the matter. But his words are a slight lie, he isn’t going to live with the Galra for his kingdom but rather for his father. His kingdom has been putting too much pressure on Alfor to resolve the issue between the Galrans and the Alteans.  
“Just know that I’ll be with you every step of the way, I love you” Alfor pulls his son into his arms.  
“I love you too.” Lance lets a few silent tears slip into his father’s robe.  
                     ++++  
After Lance’s exchange of goodbyes with his father he makes his way to his room to pack, where he finds his sister anxiously awaiting him.  
“Are you sure about this Lance, I could try and see about getting Lotor to marry me instead.” Allura tries to reason with him, while he swiftly gathers his belongings into a bag.  
Lance turns to his sister while putting the last of his stuff into his bag, “I can’t let you do that, without Shiro you would be a mess. You belong with him, at least since I haven’t found love maybe I could potentially love Lotor.” Lance tries to convince both him and Allura with those words. It sure is going to be hard to love someone who seems so selfish, but he has only met the guy once. Maybe in the next month Lotor will improve. Lance silently tries to hope.  
“But Lance…” Allura’s eyes start to well up with tears. Lance pulls her into a tight hug. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. I’ll only be gone for a month.”  
“But what about after that, they’ll probably try to make you live with the Galra once you’re married to Lotor.”  
“We’ll figure it out once we get there, who knows maybe the marriage won’t be necessary.” Lance and Allura both know that’s not true, but neither have the heart to call it out.  
A bell rings through the ship, echoing in the room. Lance tries for a small smile and pulls away from his sister. “Well, that’s my cue.”


	3. For A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets his new guard

Lance took his first step towards his life for the next month when he stepped off the ship that delivered him to the Galran home planet. He is first greeted by Lotor, who bows deeply while taking his hand placing a soft kiss upon it. “If you would please follow me, we can get you settled in and inform you of what you’ll be doing during this month.”  
Humming a response he follows Lotor into the grand castle. Arriving at a huge pair of double doors, the Galran Prince grabs the two handles. Lotor turns to Lance with slight mischief in his eyes while opening the doors, “You will be allowed to pick the guard whom you believe is the most suitable to protect you against all others...” The purple prince hesitates before adding, “but if they shall fail, it is not the Galra Empire’s faults but rather yours for any violence that breaks out between the empires.” The words hold a hidden emotion, one that Lance can’t quite place.  
    Lance meets Lotor’s look with a blank look containing no feeling and silently turns his attention to the soldiers in front of him. There are rows upon rows of soldiers in the room. Each with a blank look with eyes that follow Lance’s every move.  
    “Starting in the front, we have the most experienced. Then in the back we have the least experienced which mostly contains the new cadets. We mostly added them because we wanted to give you the most options.”  
    Lance starts at the front and approaches the first Galra, who is tall and holds a cold look,  “Do you believe you could protect me?” Lance questions the Galra. He gets a stern “yes” as a response but Lance doesn’t feel satisfaction, but rather unease at the vague answer so he continues on to the next soldier.  
Lance starts slowly going down each row asking each Galra the same question. Quickly grating on Lotor’s nerves and patience. Each Galra soldier gives him the same answer with the same cold look. Eventually blue eyes meet dark indigo. In the very last row stands a short pale purple Galra. What really stood out about this certain Galra, was the tuft of black hair at the back of his neck forming a...wait is that mullet?  
    Lance approaches the short Galra, “You, what is your name?” Lance questions the Galra. Getting an even closer look at the small Galra it confirms Lance’s belief that yeah, it actually is a mullet.  
    “I go by the name Keith.”  
    “I want you to be honest with me. Do you believe you could protect me against whatever comes my way?”  
    “No”  
    “And why is that, Keith?”  
    “I don’t know what you’ll face but...I do know that’ll I’ll try my hardest to protect you.”  
    “That’s all I needed to hear.” Lance turns to Lotor with determination in his eyes.  
“This is my chosen guard.” Lotor narrows his eyes at the small Galra letting his eyes take him in, leaning down towards Lance’s ear he whispers, “Are you sure about this one? He’s so small and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t even last in the arena against...um...war prisoners?” Lotor’s eyes widen with slight fear. Lance gives him a questioning look, feeling like he wasn’t telling the full truth. But either way Lance looks like he ponders what Lotor said. Then shakes his head and grabs Keith’s hand, “He is the one I have chosen.”  
Lotor gives one more shot at trying to change his mind, “If he isn’t strong enough to protect you, you may possibly die Lance.” Lance hums in acknowledge but doesn’t give up on the pale Galra. Lotor sighs in defeat.  
‘If one doesn’t know what they’ll face as his guard, how will they know if they’ll be able to protect me. So any who claim they can protect me, are lying.’ Lance states to himself while keeping eye contact with Lotor.  
    “This is my chosen guard.” Lotor gives Keith one last glance before turning his attention towards Lance.  
    “If he is who you want, then you shall have him.”  
    “Keith, you must swear you’ll protect this prince with all you have or else you’ll have to pay the price of violence between the two empire.”  
    “I promise.”  
    And with that Lance has just added a whole new level of madness to this stranger’s life.  
                         +++  
    After picking his guard, Lance is led to a large dark purple apartment with plain decor covering the walls. Walking into his new home, Lance scans the room observing the large kitchen to the left and an even larger living room to the right. Down a long hallway there are two identical doors each leading to a bedroom. Going down the hallway Lotor stops at the door to the left swinging the door open, “This big one here is yours Prince Lance,” pausing then turning to open the door on the right, “while the one to the right is for your guard who shall be by your side at all times.”  
    Lance glances into his extremely large room finding a elegant bedroom that reaches all the way to the ceiling and a walk-in closet in the corner. Walking in he slides his hands across the small desk finding it dazzly clean. Lance then peeks into Keith’s new room that only contained a small bed and a drawer for clothes.  
    Lance hums to himself thinking, “Keith?” Lance turns to the small guard who tilts his head in questioning manner, “If you don’t mind, would you perhaps consider switching rooms with me?”  
Lotor looks absolutely appalled at his request, “But...but this room is so much nicer and more fitted to someone of royalty. Why would you want something so...plain?” Lotor scrunches his nose in disgust. Keith looks between the two princes, hoping to stay out of their exchange.  
Truthfully Lance has two legit reasons; one seeing Lotor’s response. He knows that sounds childish but he couldn’t help it, the other prince’s actions and attitude was just grating on his nerves.  
“Is there something wrong with my request, Prince Lotor?”  
“Uh...of course not. You’re welcome to do as you may.” Lotor struggles out with a weak smile. He then quickly bows and rushes out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
“I’m so sorry you had to see that Keith.” Lance smiles at his guard.  
“It’s completely fine...um...why did you pick me out of all the others?” Keith softly asks not meeting his eyes.  
Lance sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “To be honest, I at first did it to annoy Lotor but quickly realized that I feel safe and comfortable around you, I feel like you’re the most capable of protecting me.”  
A small blush appears on Keith’s purple fur, “Also are you...are you sure you don’t want the big room?” Keith questions the Altean Prince.  
“Truthfully I want the small room, I come from a palace which is constantly busy and loud. Being in such a big room by myself will make me feel even more alone.”  
“You’re not alone, I’ll be here.”  
“Wow, we just met and you’re already comforting me like a true prince charming.” Lance grins at the flushed face guard.  
“I...uh...I’m going to go unpack.” Keith hesitantly walks into the bigger room and puts his small bag of belongings on the large bed. ‘Wow, I’ve never have had so much space to myself.’ Keith silently admits to himself. Maybe this is my way of starting over.

**Author's Note:**

> Will accept criticism    


End file.
